degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 108- Detective
Detective (Seann and Charlie are sitting at Smoothie Haven) Seann- How do you remove it? Charlie- I have no idea but you somehow get into the skin beneath the ink and bleach it or something. Seann- Nothing good can ever come out of a tattoo… Charlie- You’re telling me, I’m freaking out! Lindsay- About what? Seann- He’s getting his tattoo removed after school today. Lindsay- Sounds painful. Seann- Now that you’re off of whatever drugs Lacey gave you, do you want to explain what happened afterwards? Lindsay- We snuck into Lacey’s place and I fell asleep almost right away. Misty said that neither me nor Lacey are ever allowed into her house again or her mother will call the police on us. Charlie- You can’t stay at Lacey’s forever, she’s just going to get you high again. Lindsay- I really don’t think she meant to give me the spiked drink. What does she get out of me being drunk anyway? Seann- More fun? I have no clue. Lindsay- Exactly. Lacey isn’t a liar and I’m going to believe her until something comes up that makes me think otherwise. Charlie- So we’re still not going to report her to anybody? How much longer can she get high without any punishment? Seann- Someone will find out eventually and rat her out to Vander. We just have to get her to stop before that can happen. Charlie- Well how are we going to do that? Lindsay- Well she can’t be high when we talk to her about it and whoever she’s getting the drugs from, we’ll talk to them too. Seann- I know it’s Kevin… Lindsay- You don’t know that 100%, Seann. Seann- Linz, tonight I’m going to ask my parents if you can stay with me for a while. I don’t want you around Lacey where she can get you high. Lindsay- If it comes to that, Seann, I’ll tell you. I’m going to talk to my parents later today about letting me stay at the hotel with them. Charlie- Why didn’t they just let you stay there to begin with? Lindsay- I burned down their house, they were a little upset with me and didn’t want to see me for a while. Charlie- Harsh… Lindsay- I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the like two months high school has started, but letting Lacey get arrested will not be one of them…I promise that. (Dana and Nadine are at Dana’s locker) Dana- Do you think there will ever be a time when Kevin won’t be around Cable? Nadine- Do you miss him? Dana- Surprisingly, yes. He texts me sometimes but mostly he just hangs out with Cable. It’s like he’s his new girlfriend. Nadine- Cable as a woman…disturbing. Dana- You’ve never had a boyfriend, you wouldn’t understand. Nadine- Yeah, I guess. Dana- If only we could show Kevin what Cable’s really like. Nadine- How are we supposed to do that? Dana- I don’t know…picture Cable as two different people. The guy acts like around us and the guy he acts like around Kevin. We just have to get the one he’s like around to be around when he’s with Kevin. Nadine- …wait…what? Dana- I don’t know…but let’s say you and Cable were alone, but not really because Kev would be watching. Nadine- You want me to be alone with that freak? He tried to run me over with his car! Dana- I’ll be spying along with Kevin and you’ll be fine. Nadine- I don’t know Dana, it just seems dangerous. Dana- Let me figure things out with Kevin and I’ll talk about the plan when it’s settled. Okay? Nadine- Why am I always the bait…? (Skylar approaches Charlie in the halls) Skylar- You stole my look! Charlie- I’m dumping your look because I hate it! Skylar- How did you get a tat your parents to sign for your tat anyway? Charlie- Fake signatures aren’t that hard to pull off, Skye. Skylar- So I’m going to ask out Lindsay again later. Charlie- She’s dating Seann. Skylar- I know. Charlie- And you expect her to realize her true feelings for you, throw Seann out the door and jump into your open arms? Skylar- Well that’s the dream at least. Charlie- Misty was right, you really are crazy. Skylar- So what if I am? Charlie- You think everyone just loves you and wants to be with you, but in reality Lindsay thinks you’re annoying, Misty and Seann hate you because you’re just a freak and I’m sick of you because you never leave me alone! Skylar- You’re lying through your teeth, Donaldson. When I ask Lindsay out she’s going to say yes, when I ask Misty to sit with me at lunch, and after a while, you’re going to miss me. (Skylar walks away angrily) Charlie- I wouldn’t bet on it! (Lacey is doing her homework on a bench and Lindsay and Seann go talk to her) Lacey- What’s up guys? Seann- Lace, we need to talk… Lacey- About? Lindsay- We know about your drug problem. You spiked my drink with something bad. Lacey- Guys, I’m not going to lie and say I don’t take drugs sometimes, but I’m not addicted. If I wanted to stop, I could. Seann- Well people at school know and if you don’t stop, you’re going to get arrested. Lacey- Don’t you think you guys are overreacting? Lindsay- No! Lacey- Listen, I’m happy you guys care so much about me, but I know I’m not going to get caught. Seann- Who do you buy from? Lacey- I wish I knew their names… Lindsay- Take us to them. Lacey- No, keep dreaming. Seann- Just in case something happens, we know you’re involved with. Lacey- Guys, butt out okay? I’m fine, everything is just fine. Lindsay- it really isn’t Lace. You need to stop. (Lacey pulls out a plastic baggy of weed) Lacey- Watch me… (Lacey walks away and Lindsay leans against Seann. Now Dana grabs Kevin and kisses him) Kevin- What was that for? Dana- I haven’t seen you for a while. Kevin- I know, we need to do something soon. Dana- How about tonight? Kevin- Can’t, I’m hanging out with Cabe. Dana- Well cancel, it can’t be that important. Kevin- We’re going to the mall and stuff. Just bro time. Dana- You’re not dating Cable, you’re dating me. Remember? Kevin- I know, but…listen I’ll ask Cabe if we can cancel for tonight okay? Dana- I guess. I know he’ll say no. Kevin- If he does then we’ll just reschedule, okay? Dana- Yeah… (Kevin walks away and Dana looks furious. Nadine comes from around the corner) Nadine- That didn’t go so well. Dana- Nadine, we have a certain mentally unstable football star to take down. Okay? Nadine- Time for some payback. Skylar- You guys are looking for revenge too? Nadine- Who are you? Dana- You’re that crazy kid that beat up Lacey! Skylar- I didn’t mean to! Look, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours? Nadine- You’re not touching me, freak! Dana- No Nay, he means he’ll help us and then we help him. Nadine- You know how to take down Cable Bollard? Skylar- I think. Dana- Well what do you want from us in return? Skylar- I’m looking for revenge on Seann. Dana- No can do, me and Seann are…well I wouldn’t say friends, but I don’t want to hurt him. Nadine- I’ll help you take down Seann if you help help us take down Cable. Dana, you won’t have to do anything to upset Seann. Dana- I guess. You won’t tell him I’m in on it or whatever? Nadine- Promise. Skylar- I guess I’ll just have the blond for help, great. Dana- Three of us meet behind the school at 3 sharp got it? Skylar- We’ll talk strategy. Nadine- I feel like a spy! Dana- Learn to act like one, dummy. (Dana walks away and Nadine smiles. Lindsay is leaving school and Seann hugs her from behind) Seann- Going to meet your mom? Lindsay- Wish me luck? Seann- How could they not let you stay with them? Lindsay- They kicked me out, I think they could continue to do so. Seann- I’ll be thinking of you… (Lindsay blows him a kiss and leaves. Misty is now next to Seann) Misty- I kinda miss Lindsay being my roommate… Seann- Did your parents tell Lindsay’s about the whole drug issue? Misty- I sure hope not…I don’t think so. Seann- If they did, Linz is screwed. Misty- Did you and Linz talk to Lacey? Seann- She wouldn’t give us any info so we’re going to follow her after school and see where she goes. Misty- Stalkers. Seann- You’re welcome to join us if you want to be a stalker too. Misty- What do you think? Hell yeah I’m going! (Kevin pulls Cable aside from a table of football players) Kevin- Man, is it okay if I cancel our boys night tonight? Cable- Why what’s going on? Kevin- Well we’ve had more boys nights than I’ve had dates with Dana and we both just miss each other and want to hang. Cable- You’re seriously going to cancel with me for her? Kevin- What’s that supposed to mean? Cable- it’s just I’m a load of fun and she’s…not. She’s mean and judgmental. Kevin- Listen , I know she’s mad at you and you’re not too happy with her, but don’t make me choose between my best friend and my girlfriend. Cable- You can go out with her tonight, but tomorrow I call it. Kevin- Gotcha and thanks, man. Cable- Don’t mention it. I’m going to try and find her now… (across the room, Dana, Nadine, and Skylar are hiding around the corner) Skylar- So you guys know what to do? Dana- I get Kevin away from Cabe so Nadine can make her move. Nadine- Am I going to have to…touch him? Dana- Duh? Nadine- Gross! Skylar- Is it worth getting revenge? Nadine- I guess… Skylar- Let’s head out. (Nadine stays out while Skylar approaches Cable and Dana pulls away Kevin) Skylar- Hey Cabe, can you follow me for a sec? Cable- Why? Skylar- I know someone who wants to talk to you. Cable- Okay then. (Cable and Skylar walk towards Nadine and Skylar then walks away) Cable- Nadine? Cable- Hi Cable, I thought that we could just…talk. (She pulls on his shirt collar closer to her) Cable- Talk about what? Nadine- You were right, I just wanted you. I would never let Dana know that though. Cable- Then why are we still talking girl? (he moves in and kisses her neck. She looks terrified and Skylar can see) Kevin- Where are you taking me? Dana- You have to try the cake I made in home ec, it’s amazing. Kevin- Ooh, cake. (They turn the corner and see Cable and Nadine. Cable is pulling on her shirt and she’s batting him away) Nadine- Cable, stop. Please. Cable- You asked for it, girl. Dana- Cable, what are you doing? Cable- Please leave, slut. I’m about to get some. Nadine- Stop it! Kevin- Cable, let her go. She doesn’t want to. Cable- Oh yes she does, she said so. Nadine- No I didn’t stop it! (She punches him and runs to Dana) Nadine- Get away from me! Cable- You told me you wanted to have sex with me! Nadine- Does it look like I even want to talk to you? Cable- You bitch! (cable tries to tackle Nadine, but Dana pushes her out of the way and Kevin pins down Cable) Kevin- What the hell’s wrong with you!? Cable- They’re both dirty liars, don’t listen to them! Kevin- Dana, get Vander, I got him. Dana- Okay. (Dana and Nadine run off and high-five and wink at Skylar. Lindsay is at Smoothie Haven and her mother walks in and takes a seat at Lindsay’s table) Mrs. Evans- Hello, Lindsay. Lindsay- Hi, mom. How’s it been? Mrs. Evans- We just talked yesterday, you know. Lindsay- Just trying to make small talk. Mrs. Evans- Do you want to stay with us at the Star Suite? Lindsay- I really do miss you guys, of course. Mrs. Evans- Chuck- your father- hasn’t stopped talking about you for weeks. Lindsay- Misty’s great and all, but it’s awkward sometimes. Mrs. Evans- I can imagine. Listen, we’re not going to hold the fire over your head any longer. We’re a new and improved family. I’m so happy you’re back! Lindsay- I am too, mom. Mrs. Evans- I’ll go buy us both a grilled cheese and we can just talk for a while, okay? Lindsay- Okay. (Misty and Seann are behind a bush as Lacey walks out of the school) Misty- This is so cool. I feel like a real stalker. Seann- That’s the point right? Charlie- Guys, why are you hidden behind a bush? Seann- Shhh! Do you want Lacey to see us? Misty- We’re stalking her. Charlie- …uh…I’m leaving now. Seann- No, come with us! Misty- But you have to hide behind the bush. Charlie- Oh, fine! (He kneels down and Seann runs to a tree) Misty- Sick! Charlie- Oh my God. (Misty and Charlie walk to the tree and watch Lacey trip and almost fall) Misty- What a klutz. Charlie- Who knew just watching a person would be so hilarious? Seann- After knowing Lacey for four years, believe me, you know. (They start moving again. Now Cable and Nadine are in Vander’s office) Mr. Vander- Cable, in five years a principal here, I have never seen an attempted rape in the halls. Cable- It wasn’t rape! She asked me to do it! Mr. Vander- Mr. Bollard, does Ms. Rivers really look like she wanted to? She’s terrified right now. Cable- It’s all an act, I swear. Nadine- Can I leave now Mr. Vander? He’s making me really uncomfortable. Mr. Vander- Of course Ms, Rivers. I can assure you that he will never try another stunt like this ever again. Nadine- Thank you, sir. (Nadine walks outside and smiles at Dana as the jump up and down for a second) Skylar- Okay, I helped you; now you help me. Dana- Okay, what do you want? Skylar- If Seann Christie can be so happy with his life and I can’t, is that fair? Nadine- No, I guess not. Skylar- Then let’s fix that. Dana- By ruining Seann’s life? Nadine- Sounds good. Dana- You two have fun with this, just remember I had nothing to do with it. Skylar- Nadine, today will be a good day. The day we bring Seann off his high pedestal. (Misty, Charlie, and Seann are on a street following Lacey) Misty- Where is she going? Charlie- I don’t know, but I’m getting tired. Seann- Oh, c’mon you weaklings. Let’s go. (Lacey turns into an empty lot and they poke their heads around to spy) Lacey- Hey guys! Guy 1- You need a fill-up? Lacey- Yes, I could use a roll right now actually. Guy 2- I got it. Charlie- Oh my God, those are like…thugs! Seann- I’m going to take down those drugees. Misty- Seann, no. If you tried to beat those dudes up, you’d be dead. No offense. Seann- None taken I guess. Misty- We’ll call the police on them okay? Charlie- You don’t think they’d rat on Lacey, do you? Misty- Who knows, but this is really dangerous. Who knows what they could do to her while she’s stoned. Seann- Or what they’ve done.. Misty- We can’t think like that. Charlie- Let’s get out of here, I’m getting high off of second-hand smoke. (They all run away. Cable is in Vander’s office still) Mr. Vander- I’m going to send you to see a therapist. Right away. Cable- I don’t need a therapist! Mr. Vander- I think I can get you in for tonight. I hope I can at least. Cable- Sir! Mr. Vander- You tried to rape a student in my halls. I won’t allow that, ever! You’re sick and you need help. A lot of it! Cable- Screw you! (Cable runs out of the office and runs into his parents) Mr. Bollard- Son, what is your problem?! Mrs. Bollard- Gus, don’t hit him! Mr. Bollard- Hush LeToya, I wasn’t! Cable- Guys, you have to believe me. She asked me to- Mr. Bollard- Get back in that office! (Vander and his parents crowd Cable and he walks back into the office looking terrified. Charlie and Misty and still walking) Charlie- So how many boyfriends have you had before? Misty- Counting you? Charlie- Yes. (Misty starts counting all of her fingers) Charlie- Oh, c’mon!! Misty- Just kidding. You’re my second. Charlie- Who was your first? Misty- This kid named Dex. We dated for like a month or so in seventh grade but then he kept being mean to me and pushed me down one time, so I broke up with him and he went to military school or something. Charlie- You like bad boys huh? You kiss me after I come back to school with tattoos and piercings. Misty- I guess I do like bad boys. You’re not bad. Charlie- I know… Misty- But I still like you…a lot. Charlie- I like you a lot too. (His phone rings) Charlie- Hold on. Skylar? Why does Nadine want to talk to me? Fine, I’ll be there in five. Misty- Nadine wants to talk to you? Charlie- Skye said it was serious. Misty- Okay. I’m gonna head home so I’ll text you later. (They kiss and she jogs away. Lacey is walking now and Seann stomps towards her) Lacey- Seann! Seann- Shut up, you’re as high as a kite. I saw you hanging out with those guys. You’re going to get yourself killed. Lacey- Or worse… Seann- What? Lacey- Abducted! Oh no! Seann- Just shut up! No one wants to be friends with a druggee just remember that. Lacey- You’re still my friend. Seann- I am? Because I’m seriously thinking about that. Lacey- You wouldn’t leave me… Seann- Just watch me. (Seann walks away and Lacey starts crying. Lindsay catches up with Misty down the street) Misty- Hey Linz, what’s the verdict. Lindsay- I’m going home! Well not home…a hotel…but whatever! Misty- Yay! We saw Lacey with some creeps smoking pot. Lindsay- Are you freaking serious? Misty- Unfortunately I am. Lindsay- So now what? Misty- I don’t know…we get those guys arrested? Cut off the resources and she can’t get the drugs. Lindsay- Do you know their names or anything? Misty- No…but I’m sure they smoke there every day. Tomorrow we’ll make sure they’re there and- Lindsay- Let’s just call the cops now. Misty- You make me sound so stupid… Lindsay- I know. (Charlie walks into Smoothie Haven and sits down at Nadine’s table) Charlie- Why’d you call me here? Nadine- There’s something I’ve felt guilty about. Charlie- Is it telling those stupid rumors because I really don’t blame you, I blame Skye. Nadine- What does Skye have to do with this? Charlie- Wait…I’m a bit confused. Nadine- I did tell everyone those secrets… but it wasn’t Skye who told me to if that’s what you think. Charlie- Then who was it? Nadine- It was Seann. Charlie- Are you serious? Nadine- Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. I just really wanted to apologize because it was wrong of me to tell people those things that were so ridiculous to begin with. Charlie- Don’t worry about it. Sorry, I got something to do, see you around? Nadine- Okay… (Charlie walks out and Skylar comes out of the bathroom) Nadine- Your dirty deed is done. Skylar- Thank you. I think we’re both very pleased with each other’s work. Maybe sometime we could maybe- Nadine- Forget it, loser. But thanks anyway! (Nadine walks out and Skylar sighs. Cable is in the therapist’s office and the therapist comes back in) Ms. Putt- I’ve come back with your results. Now let me just say quickly that these were quick scans so we can just see what he’s dealing with here. We can take more thorough tests later on. Mrs. Bollard- So what do the results say? Ms. Putt- There’s no easy way to say this, Cable. You suffer with what we call MPD. Cable- MPD? What’s that? Ms. Putt- Multiple Personality Disorder. Mr. Bollard- Oh God! Mrs. Bollard- Is it severe? Ms. Putt- Not too bad, but really having two personalities can’t ever be a good thing. Mrs. Bollard- Cable, honey…hon? (Cable sits silent and doesn’t move. Seann is still walking home when he sees Charlie) Seann- Sup man, how’s it going. I thought you were walking with Mist? Charlie- How could you? You’re the reason people called me a freak. Seann- What? Charlie- You were the one that told Nadine those lies Skylar told you. Seann- What are you talking about? Charlie- I was walking home when Skye called me and said Nadine wanted to talk to me and then she said you were the one that spread the rumors to her and not Skylar. Seann- Charlie, think. Skylar called you to tell you Nadine wanted you. Why didn’t Nadine call you herself? Charlie- I don’t know! Seann- Skylar must have put Nadine up to this because I swear man, I didn’t tell Nadine anything. Charlie- But…Skye did call me which was weird. Seann- I wouldn’t do that to you bro, now that Lace is a pothead, you’re my best friend. Charlie- Really? Seann- Duh! Listen, I gotta get home but I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? Charlie- Okay. I’m sorry I assumed everything Nadine told me was true. Seann- Don’t sweat it. (Charlie walks away and Seann walks in the other direction) Seann- Damn Nadine… (Dana and Kevin are talking on his porch as the sun is setting) Dana- You don’t know how much I missed this. Kevin- Same here. This is where I’m meant to be. In the fresh air watching a beautiful sunset with the girl of my dreams. Dana- Aw, that’s so sweet. (Cable is walking down the street towards them) Dana- Is that…. (Kevin jolts up) Kevin- Man, just get out of here! Cable- Guys, just give me five minutes okay? Dana- Why should we? Cable- Because what happened wasn’t my fault. Kevin- How much longer are you going to play the blame game, bro? I’m so sick of it. You can’t take responsibility for jacksh- Cable- I have Multiple Personality Disorder! Dana- …what? Kevin- Did you see a therapist? Cable- Yes and they said the other personality in me took over when I… Kevin- And before when you slapped Dana. Dana- And almost killed Nadine. Kevin- And spray painted the sidewalk. Cable- All of it. Dana- Wow… Kevin- Cable, I’m sorry. Cable- Don’t be. We all have to deal with things and this is just one of mine. Dana- Is there a pill or something you can take? Cable- No…I just have to learn to control the other personality. Kevin- How long will that take? Cable- A while…but I know I can do it. Dana- Listen, let’s go back to when the four of us had no drama and we were all cool, okay? I’ve had enough drama this week to last the rest of the year. Kevin- Agreed. Cable- I’ve missed you guys. Kevin- We’ve missed you. (Cable joins them on the porch and they all look at the sun. Lindsay is walking through the hotel on the phone with Misty) Misty- How is it? Lindsay- Well it doesn’t smell very nice… Misty- Is it gross? Lindsay- It’s about a three star. A whole star for the smell and a whole star for the wallpaper have been deducted. Found it 217. Misty- What’s the room like? Any better? Lindsay- I don’t know, let me open it first. (She fumbles the key into the lock and opens the door. Her mother is in bed with a random man and Lindsay’s jaw-drops) Mrs. Evans- Lindsay! Misty- Linz, what’s going on? (Lindsay drops her phone) Misty- Linz? Linz are you there? Linz? Category:Blog posts